


Remember

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camping, Canon Era, Flowers, Forests, M/M, Magic, Nature, Nature Magic, Post-Quest, Prophecy, Spring, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Two travelers make their weary way home. The magic of the land has other plans for them.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot_Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com).
> 
> Inspired by [this lovely art by coldcigarettes](http://coldcigarettes.tumblr.com/post/159758013530/this-is-a-piece-ive-done-for-camelotdrabble).

Two brothers-in-arms walk along a forest path at sunset.

They carry very little on their backs. Their clothes are dirty. They do not speak due to weariness. They are unaccompanied, and they have no beasts of burden to relieve their aching bodies.

They continue onward toward home. Fatigue has made them choose to continue on when they should have chosen to make camp and sleep.

The forest path crosses through a creek. The travelers walk through it, and water seeps its way up to the waistlines of their tunics.

The forest path crosses through a field of flowers that are closing up for the night. The damp travelers walk through and smell the strong aroma. It clings to their wet clothes even after they pass out of the field.

The forest path digs down into a rock-walled canyon. The travelers take this path, but they soon feel exposed. Their better judgment makes an appearance as the adrenaline kicks in, but they cannot choose to camp in a place that they cannot defend.

They continue to walk toward home even though the sky is more black than blue.

Once they pass out of the canyon, the travelers come to a large, bare tree. Beyond it, the path looks to have disappeared in the twilight. When they turn around, the way they came is gone as well.


End file.
